Long lost brother
by Green and purple hero
Summary: Mas Y Menos Find they're long lost brother. don't worry it's all in English.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Note: All Spanish words said by mas menos and their brother are translated**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, or titans East._**

It' was a dark and stormy night. Thunder roars outside. The Titans East were in their tower. Mas Y Menos Were having a conversation in Spanish. The other titans were sleeping. Mas: I'm not kidding why is speedy called speedy when he placed last in our timed traning session today. Menos: you know you got a point. Mas: I know bro I know. Just then the doorbell rang. Mas Y Menos:we got it no need to wake up fellow titans. They opened the door. Mystery man: Bro., how are you guys doing. It's me Igual. Mas: Wha..! Menos opens a locket given to him at birth. Inside a piece of paper reads Mas y Menos y Igual (equal) Brothers forever. Menos: Igual He Screams as he pulled his brother into a hug. Igual: Menos I found you Mas y Menos hold my hands. Mas Y Menos Took Igual's Hands. Soon Igual said places out loud, and they teleported there. When they got back to the tower Mas Y Menos let go of Igual's Hands And High Five'd. Mas Y menos: New powers! Mas: igual our mama missed you so. Menos: Were sorry we left you at the airport we didn't know. Mas: When we found out we tried to turn back! Menos: And when we got to America we didn't have enough money to turn back. Igual: Brothers it is ok That's in the past now that we are reunited let us celebrate the future. Igual pulled his two crying brothers into a hug. Mas: How will we tell the titans Menos: we'll tell them everything. Igual: You guys are titans now Mas: Si. Menos: It rocks. Igual: can I join. Mas Y Menos: Si. Igual: Horray 3 cheers for We will be much like the three musketeers.

Next Morning

Mas: And that is how we were reunited with Igual. Bumble: And that is how they we reunited with Igual. She translated. The other three titans cheered. Bumble: Ok Mas Menos your brother Igual May join the team, we can use another hand of justice to fight Against Evil. Igual: Thank you Thank you, I shall try hard. And, if Speedy Is So slow why do we call him speedy. Bumble Bee: I Don't Know Igual I don't know.

**I'm sorry, I know this one was short but, there will be more, first chapeters are almost always short for me. This Idea sort of popped into my head. And why is speedy Called speedy, I'm not the only one who wonders That I'm I? Please Review. Also I strongly Suggest Checking Out Seravv75's Stories They're really good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to remind everyone that Spanish sentences are translated,**

**_Disclaimer: Not a thing is owned. Including all the tv shows shot out of control freaks remote, and kung Fu. _**

Just as Igual mas and menos were done cheering In Spanish the bell rang. Bumble bee: Titan's trouble. The Titans east pooped into action as they went to the villain's whereabouts. "control freak" said speedy "ah speedy and the titans East. Ha-ha... Wait why are you called speedy, you not nearly the fastest titan, kid flash is." control freak said. "Everybody stop asking that it's because I shot arrows really fast." said speedy (Thank you anonymous ninja girl for that fact!) then control freak said "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, any way for you 5 titans I have a new titans challenge. Bwahhah." "sorry but there's six of us."stated bumble bee next control freak said." What…. There's three of those little marshmallows gar, o well. Plan b shoot random TV stuff out of my remote. Ha-ha." Then control freak starts shooting TV shows out of his remote. "Let's see SpongeBob no. Ash Ketchum, no. Smurfs with pitchforks, I guess that'll work." commented on his creations.

The Smurfs were the exact size of Mas y menos y igual. Igual started karate chopping Smurf taking almost all of them down in a minute with amazing kung Fu skills. Mas turns his head to menos and asked "can we do that." Then menos *shrugs his shoulders* Conrtrol freak said, "What the he-." He didn't finish is sentence because igual kicked him in the nuts. Control freak fell to the ground, and the cops came to freeze him back into a statue. Bumble bee: how did he escape? She then watched mas y menos y igual celebrate. They tossed him up and down singing (obviously in Spanish.) Hip hip igual hip hip igual hip hip igualll. Bumble bee took out her communicator to call the titans, when mas y menos, lost control of igual, he fell in bumble bees hands as she drop her communicator when it broke.

*back at titans tower*

Robin said "Titans bumblebees' communicator is broken were going to…" He was interrupted by a call from speedy. " its ok it broke while we were playing a game with a new titan."said speedy. "who's the titan" said robin "mas y menos's long lost bro Igual." he responded. Next robin asked "there are three of them?" Speedy responded "well" apparently. Robin simply said "ok" then beast boy walks into the screen and said "oh hi speedy." "hi beast boy." said speedy Beast boy next asked a question, "so Cy and I were wondering, if your so slow, why are you called speed". speedy lost it "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" He twitched his eyes like a crazy person. Then speedy hanged up. "wow temper" bb comented. "yeah he is so hot headed, that's where he and I are most different." agreed robin. Yeah you're calm and level-headed bb said sarcasticly. (he learned that from raven. Robin lost it "I AM PERFECTLY CALM..." Robin's eyes twitched like a crazy person much resembling speedy. "Right " bb added sarcasticly. then beast boy backed away slowly from his crazy leader.

*titans east tower*

Mas asked Igual "where did you learn that igual?" "yeah I know that neither of us can do that." added menos "during the two years I searched for you in china." igual informed his brothers. "cool" mas said. "hey look speedy's talking to a fan at the door." informed them. "Cool dude let's spy on him." Igual suggested. Mas y menos smiled in response

*at the door*

Speedy answered the door and said "Well hello there" "Hi hehh can I have you autograph" the fangirl "sure" said speedy then the fangirl did it "And … I was wondering, you're pretty slow, why are you called speedy." Speedy twitched his eye. "are you ok?" asked the worried fan girl. Speedy lost it. "YOU ARE KIDDING ME." the fan girl ran away, but was scarred for life. "That shows her" speedy commented.

**So guys what do you think of chapter two, it's a bit longer. There will be more. special thanks to saravv75 who helped me fix this chapter. the other chapters will now be written like this.**


End file.
